The invention concerns polyethylene compositions having improved physical properties. Particularly the invention concerns polyethylene compositions, which are prepared from several components and which are suitable for manufacturing tough pipe materials and cable isolation materials having good stress cracking resistance, film grades having good appearance and low gel content, and blown products such as bottles.
Generally the strength properties of polyethylene materials depend on molecular weight. The greater the molecular weight is the greater are elasticity, stiffness and creep properties. In products having very high molecular weight the processability properties are degraded in such degree that the manufacturing of end products becomes problematic.
One way to manufacture polyethylene grades more suitable to different applications is to form the polyethylene composition from several different components having different molecular weight distributions. Such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,352, in which the composition is formed from three different components prepared by a process comprising several stages, or in separate processes, in which the product thereof are melt mixed together to achieve the end product. According to the method the end product is formed from component (A) having a molecular weight between 1000-100,000, component (B) having a molecular weight between 100,000-1,000,000 and component (C) having a molecular weight between 400,000-6,000,000. The amount of component (C) in the end product is between 1-10 percent by weight. In other words, the idea of the method according this publication is that to the mixture of two components having different molecular weight is added a minor amount (1-10%) of a polyethylene having a very high molecular weight.
In EP-publication 129312 there is disclosed another similar polyethylene composition having three components, in which the product is formed from component (A) having a molecular weight between 50,000-500,000, component (C) having a molecular weight between 100,000-1,500,000 and component (B) having a molecular weight between 50,000-500,000 and being a homopolymer produced by a chromium catalyst. Components (A), (B) and (C) can be according to the publication manufactured as separate components or components (A) and (C) can together form a product prepared by a two-phase method, in which the weight ratio between components (A) and (A) is between 70:30-30:70. In the latter case the product can thus be considered a mixture formed from a unimodal product (B) and bimodal product (A/C).
A similar product formed from three components is disclosed also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,831. In this case the third component is low density polyethylene, which is produced by high pressure process. It has different, more branched structure compound compared to polyethylenes produced in low pressure process. In this way it is not possible to obtain good ESCR-values.
In EP-publication 517222 it has also been disclosed a polyethylene product formed from an unimodal component and a bimodal component, which have been melt mixed together. In this case the product has been formed from 50-80 percent by weight of very high density polyethylene having a very broad molecular weight distribution, and from 20-50 percent by weight of LLD polyethylene or LD polyethylene having a melt index MFR.sub.2 between 0.5-2, and the product obtained is presented to be suitable for manufacturing pipes, sheets and films for low temperature conditions.
The addition of component having very high molecular weight, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,352 decrease the homogenity of the product by causing gels and makes the end product more stiff and thereby the processing more difficult.
The addition of homopolymer to bimodal polymer, as suggested in EP-publication 129,312, has been found to impare the stress cracking resistance of the end product.
In bimodal products prepared by multiphase polymerization and containing low molecular weight polyethylene and high molecular weight polyethylene the processability can be essentially improved and molecular weight distribution can be controlled within a broad range. However, it has been found according to the invention that it is possible in certain way to improve the mixing of two phases having very different molecular weights and thereby the morphology and the processabily of the products and the optimization of the mechanical properties. When essential improvements in processability and mechanical properties are tried to achieve, the phases of bimodal product have to be very different. This requires very accurate control of the phases.